maroon dreams
by amie.stargazer
Summary: Tohru has been in a car accident. How will Yuki and Kyou take this? More importantly, how will Tohru take this? [Yuki's pointofview] Yukiru


Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket

Disclaimer- I don't own The Hush Sound

* * *

A/N- Well, I just got into Fruits Basket, and needless to say, I absolutely love it. Sensitive me, (more like PMS-ing me) cried at the end of nearly every single episode. I don't read much into the manga, (hey, it's only been four days, give me a break) but I checked out wikipedia to fill me in, so yes I kno the basic storyline right now. But, if, is the question I asked, what if? So I came to my idea for a Fruits Basket fanfic. I listened to some music, came up with the title, and decided to make this something of a song fic. I hope you like it

Oh, and by the way, it basically picks up where the anime left off (yes, that means Akito will be a guy. (don't hurt me, please) (pleeeeassee) (and i'll love you forever) (seriously FOREVER) (with cookies) (that's right, i DO have chocolate chip.) (what? That's not what you wanted huh... FINE, i have others too...) (NO i did not poison them) (why would i? After all, i do love you. So THERE)

(i'm sorry for yelling...)

"words" (sometimes italicized)

thoughts

_'thoughts'_

**song

* * *

**

**Maroon 5- Sunday Morning**

Sunday.

She didn't have to, but no. She just HAD to offer her time. That was just how she was.

I kicked a small pebble along the sidewalk as I made my way towards the tower Honda-san worked at.

Today, today, maybe instead of heading straight home we could, I could take her out to eat... she's probably hungry after a day of work... but what if she's not hungry? Well, I could... we could go out for a walk and talk. She would talk that way she talks, and smile the way she smiles, and that would be enough to carry me throughout the day, throughout the year even.

And that's when I saw it.

Seemed innocent enough, just a few lights glimmering in the distance, red lights. Maybe it was just light coming from children's toys. Yet still, a slight panic rushed through my body and my heart beat a little faster.

Even as I got closer, some of the lights seemed to go away, I calmed down some, not exactly knowing why I was worried in the first place. But I was still a bit eager to find out what was going on, and quickened my pace a bit.

Then I got close enough to see, my legs stopped moving.

A police car and fire truck were driving further and further away in the ditance, but what still remained was an ambulance. A dark blue car was barely a few inches away from a tower, and the distance was spattered everywhere with blood. The front of the car looked purple from the mixture of blue and red. It took me a while to notice that the tower, was the same one where Honda-san worked.

But that was not what phased me.

It was that there was a teenage girl, with fair chestnut hair just like Honda-san's, on the white stretcher that was being carried into an ambulance.

_'That couldn't be her, that just couldn't be her...'_

I told myself over and over again, _'That's not her, it can't be... sh- she must be in the building still working harder than ever... talking with the other workers, laughing... smiling... just like she always is... not here' _I continued telling myself, my mouth moving ever so sightly, just whispering my thoughts a mile a minute, _'Not here...'_

I shook my head and snapped myself out of my false sense of security, I had to do something, _'Move...' _I begged my legs, _'MOVE!!!'_

I tripped a little as my legs slowly moved into their first step, but then sped up quickly and dashed into a sprint, I had to check, just one look, I had to see who was on the stretcher before they took her into the ambulance.

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd surrounding the area, despite the men pushing them away, them including me, "LET ME THROUGH!! I MIGHT KNOW HER"

"Are you family?" The man asked, "YES I'M FAMILY NOW LET ME THROUGH!!" I yelled, my eyes still fixed on who I hoped was not Honda-san.

"Would you happen to have any pro-" The girl's eyes lightly flitted open, her eye color a deep brown, yet soft, they were eyes I recognized, but with something I did not recognize, pain, complete pain. And the were looking straight at me, "HONDA-SAN!!!" They closed shut, but not before her lips worded something, something that barely had any sound, but I could hear, through the loud murmurs of the crowd, the yelling of the men, I heard, _"Yuki..."_

I shoved the man aside and ran to her side just as she entered the ambulance, the man seemed to be convinced as he gave an assuring nod to the other confused people in the ambulance.

Her hand twitched slightly in pain, and I took it, as I had done once before

* * *

Yes, pretty short, I'll get to it later once I finish the other perspective fanfics to go along

thank you for reading please review!!!


End file.
